The key is in the Rain
by urbanOYSTER
Summary: Usui Takumi the CEO of Walker Corp. He is 24 years old with soft golden blond hair which contrasts with his emerald green eyes. He is tall and has a lean body. Every man wants to be himiand every girl wants to be with him. Although he can get any girl he desires ,this handsome bachelor sets his eyes on one girl. Misaki Ayuzawa is a 22 year old who has a degree in business studies.
1. Chapter 1

I want to own the characters.

THE KEY IS IN THE RAIN

.

Usui Takumi the CEO of Walker Corp. He is 24 years old with soft golden blond hair which contrasts with his emerald green eyes. He is tall and has a lean body. Every man wants to be himiand every girl wants to be with him. Although he can get any girl he desires ,this handsome bachelor sets his eyes on one girl.

Misaki Ayuzawa is a 22 year old who has a degree in business studies. She has long jet black hair and illuminous golden brown eyes. Her small frame makes her seem vulnerable but shes not what she seems.

CHAPTER 1:Theres more than what meets the eye.

H

MISAKI'S POV

As I step out of the plane the air hits me. Home. The sun starting to set . The lukewarm air returning home. The constant murmers snap me out of my revieree reminding me home just yet . I got my bags and started to head out of the airport but first a small visit to the bathroom might do me some good.

As I wash my hands I over hear a group of girls getting excited . Umm I wonder whats caught their attention.

Girl 1: Omg have you heard Usui Takumi just arrrived at the airport.

Girl 2:ahhhhhhhh omg so you reckon my hair looks ok .

Girl 3:it doesn't matter he's not here for you. I reckon I have more of a chance.

At this point i grabbed my bags and walked out of the the door closes behind me I wonder who this Usui Takumi is. He's probably just some stuck up rich boy . Urhh I hate those guys.

Usui's POV

As my private jet lands in japan I can hear the never ending screaming take over my ears. To be honest I prefer having quiet around me helps me relax. I sit there twirling my pen waiting to be escorted out of the building. Just to avoid fangirls i place my black fedora with my btinted armani sunglass on as I exit the building. Just as im about to Make my grand escape I ooverhear some girls who seem to exiting the bathroom. I heard my name. Probably on about if I would like them. Asif . I dont really take interest in women they all just seem the same aroumd me with thier nevwr ending flirting, batting their eyelashes and worse off all revealing thier cleavage.

While im continue walking I put my headphones in listening to the script. They are one of my favourite bands.

CRASHHH!

The next thing I knew I was staring into these immense gold eyes drowning me into oblivion.

Guys this is my first eve fic! I would really appreciate it of yoi could guide me along the way with your comments please feel free to write anything which would make my story better

I hope you liked it.

Over and out

UrbanOyster


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys

I promise to start making my chapters longer. But please please let me know if you have any other ideas which could develop my writing.

CHAPTER 2: Burning Desire

MISAKI POV

As I began walking out of the bathroom I start wondering who this Usui Takumi is. I seem to recognise the name but I cant seem to establish when and where I have seen or heard about him. Why am I bothering with this anyway I dont like guys anyway.

Ever scince my father left us with this huge debt I started to bring this passionate haye towards men. I started to work part time at a maid cafe. Not the best of jobs however it gots us through the debt. My mother always says that I shouldn't be working so hard , as a matter of fact she pushes me to go and grab every opportunity I get to help develop my career. So I study hard , and I got a scholarship at Oxford university in england. I was hesitant at first . I didn't want to leave my mother and sister , Suzana, behind. They were so persistent for me to go. So I went. And today after 4 years I return home. I graduated in business and management

Normal POV

Misaki began walking towards the exit of the airport however she seemed to be in her own world . Not paying attention she stumbled into a muscular blond man falling ontop of him. They stayed like that for a while , staring into each others eyes. Not caring about the world around them.

It was just them.

USUI POV.

I lose myself In to these captivating golden eyes. Her soft black hair covers the rest of her face making it difficult to gather her every detail. I notice her observing my face, her gentle eyes picking every detail.

Finally realising our position as well as our audience. I break the peaceful silence.

NORMAL POV

Like what you see. Takumi notices a gentle blush creeping upon her face. Shut up you pervert!

As I can recall you were the one who fell on me so in this case your the pervet am I correct.

I...I..well if you were looking were you were going we wouldnt be in this whole heartily knowing that she was also not looking were she was going.

Misaki gentley lifts her self up only to be pulled back down.

What do you think your doing ?!

Takumi just looks at her .

Let go of me your drawing attention .

If you dont let go I will scream pervet really loudly.

Wouldn't you just be drawing more attention to your self. Takumi smartly replies.

MISAKI POV

Oh so I see he thinks he's all smart here well we'll see ahout that. I forcefully retract my hand from his and get back on my feet.

He to regains posture. I notice his emerald green eyes and his unusual blond hair. He doesn't seem like he is from japan but yet he does. My eyes travel down to his well toned back upto his prince like face.

USUI POV

As I regain my balance I feel ember eyes studying me up and down. Like what you see?

Umm...I.. she begins to trip upon her words. She looks cute. Wait what am I saying I shouldn't be thinking things like this.

I pull my signiture smirk

She looks at me intensely . Damn she's cute.

MISAKI POV

Who does he think he is? He cant talk to me like that. Urhh he's goving me that smirk again. But maan its hot. I look at my watch. Flip im late and mums probably waiting for. I beging to gather my bags and I start running towards the door

Hey! Where are you going?

Oh god he wont leave me alone.

Away from you. I replied quickly feeling quite smart about my comment.

I didn't get your name.

TAKUMI POV

Before she could answer she was out of that door. I have a feeling we again .

Sir your limos here.

As we drive through the busy streets of Japan I begin to close my eyes only to be met with the vivid memory if gold.

I apprrciate the comments guys please review

Over and out UrbanOyster


	3. Chapter 3

Whats up peops I would like to say a big thank you to my followers and all the people who have reviewed my fic. I would like to put it out there that I am using ny phone to write this story which may be the root to all my grammar and spelling problems. However I have taken your advice into to action and lets hope you can see the changes. Love you all xx

CHAPTER 3: A DAY OUT OF MY MIND.

NORMAL POV

"Hey suzuna could you pass me the ice cream"

Today was quite hot out. Everybody was out and about except was sat in her room looking for a job . Her mother had told her not to worry about anything yet however Misaki was just itching to get out there and show the rest of Japan what she could do .

"Sure thing oneechan "

Suzuna however had other things in mind and was determined to get Misaki out of her room even if it ment dragging her out.

People always say that Misaki and Suzuna are the same . Well they may look it , but they are definitely not.

Misaki was always more of a intellectual type and was never put off her studies . Suzuna was also quite intelligent however she was more outgoing in the sense of being a normal 17 year old.

SUZUNA POV

Its really nice having Misaki back in the house. It feels like home again. But as her yoinger sister its my duty to get her out and about maybe even a boyfriend.

I jog upto Misaki's room only to find her gazing at the only love of her life. Her laptop. This is definitely not right she's 22 for crying out loud not 46. She definitely needs a man in her life.

"Here you go oneechan "

"Thanks Suzuna "

Great knows my time to sabotage her life. Hey every litïtle sister got to do it someday.

I go over to her bed. Sitting silently for a bit . Ever so slyly I quickly grab her laptop and switch it off.

"SUZUNA WHAT WAS THAT FOR"

MISAKI POV

Oh no she didn't . She just deleted a whole weeks worth of research. I am so going to kill her.

"SUZUNA ! What am I going to do now."

"Oneechan you have only just come back home and you haven't even spent anytime with me. What do you expect I want to do sstuff oneechan."

Oh I get what it about. I have to admit I havent really been the best elder sister have I. I cant help it I have just been so busy that I haven't really payed any attention to whats important.

"Im sorry Suzuna, I know I have been selfish and haven't really caught up with you "

"Its ok oneechan. How about we put all this away and we go shopping I heard theres this new store and its really good. "

I know this sounds bad but im not really into shopping. But hey Misaki this isnt about you .

"Yeah ok "

I give her a quick hug "I've missed you you know"

On that note I grabbed my satchel, pulled on my blue superdry top with some black skinny jeans , applied some natrual make up and completed my look with black converse trainers.

TAKUMI POV

I look at my rolex watch.5 minutes left. Come on come on. My desk is piled up with paper work. Mostly documents which need ny permission to start some kind of work. I run my finger through my hair. Constantly tapping away at the keyboard.

There's a slight knock on the door.

"Come in " I really cannot be bothered anymore.

"Sir we need you down in the lobby A.S.A.P. "

The man infront of me looks nervous I can tell from the constant fiddling with his cufflinks .

"Is it important" I ask wanting to get out of here soon.

"Well...well sir there are some documents which needed to be signed yesterday to complete an order."

"Very well just leave them on my desk"

"Thank you Mr Walker" and he leaves just as quick as he came.

I walk up to my window. My office consists of a large glass desk with a black leather chair. Its pretty simple to be honest. Im not exactly the type of person who screams rainbows and unicorns if you get my jist.

The streets of Tokyo are full. I run my fingers through my hair before I place them back into my pockets. I sometimes wonder what my life would be like if I were normal.

I notice a young boy he has blond hair and is around 7 years of age. He seems to be poonting at a toy. He seems persistent to have it . Yet his parents who seem financially stable drag him away from the shop.

Just like my father did.

FLASHBACK

Takumi and his father were out on a business trip. To reach their destination they had ro walk through the livly town centre. Takumi notices a small teddy ij the window.

"Father " yet his father ignored him.

"Father, father" Takumi struggling to get his father's attention finally succeeds.

"What !" Takumi's father has always had a hatred towards him ever since his mother died.

Takumi gently points at the teddy. "Please father"

"Whats the point you'll probably kill it like you did your mother."

END OF FLASH BACK

NORMAL POV

All the anger that memory held . All the pain. All of which any shild should never had been through.

Takumi silently fall to the floor. And just like the clouds outside Takumi's own tears begin to fall.

Hey guys it may be abit short but I wantef to give you a chapter where they forget abouy each other untill they meet again.

Please read and review.

Over and out UrbanOYSTER xx


	4. Chapter 4

So I've been thinking maybe I shouldn't carry on . However even though some reviews may have put me down I am persistent to carry on for all those who are supporting me and helping me develop as a young writer.

Being myself I know that story writing is my weakness in English. Im more of a formal as well as I like to write essays on books and articles type of person. Alot of you can probably tell im not good at this and I have been told so . As an author I would like you to tell me how to improve my grammar because thats what I am struggling with. You may know that as writers you dont see how you can improve it so please I need you guys to help me.

So here's the next chapter.

CHAPTER 4. The invite

NORMAL POV

Today the Walker house hold are hosting their yearly party. Every year the theme changes, last years theme was prom . This year it's Black annd White. Invites are tough to get. You have to be of either high status or a wealthy background.

The whole mansion was busy there were maids running around the grand hall, setting up the decorations for the evening, the finest cooks were called in to supply a grand amount of cuisine . Everything was all well. Except the young heir.

Takumi seemed blunt about the whole celebration. He was never really interested in the first place. However he needed to be at this event after all it is being held in his honour.

TAKUMI POV

Birds singing. Wind blowing. Sun shining. The perfect day to hold a celebration. What are we ccelebrating ? Oh yeah . Me fully taking over the Walker corp. Not that im looking forward to it at all.

A white dove catches my eye. Flying of into the sky not knowing where its wings are going to take it. I want to be like that. I want all this pressure to be released. I want to smell the fresh air. I want to explore every village,town, city and country. Is it to much to ask.

MISAKI POV

"Knock., knock"

"Im coming" I rush towards the door only to find my best ftiend Sakura smiling.

We look at each other for a moment

"Ahhhhhh Misaki I've missed you soo much" the pink haired girl hugs me like theres no tomorrow. I hug her just as tight "ohh Sakura I've missed you to"

"How did you know I was back ?" Mentally smacking myself for not contacting her.

She hasn't changed alot. Her pink hair was more longer and she still had these big pink eyes. She had grown to about 5ft 8inch and was slim but had curves. She looked amazing.

"Scince someone was too lazy to get in touch,Suzuna contacted me instead and mentioned that you needed to get out more"

Im gonna kill Suzuna later. Even though she did me a favour. What would I do with out her.

"Anyway Misaki I found the perfect place we could go out. The walker corp annual ball."

I had heard about these famous party's they throw but I've never really been interested as well im not wealthy enough to get it.

"It would be nice Sakura but how am I going to get in. First I haven't got an invite and secondly I have nothing to wear."

"Well its good that I came to your door. My father got an invite as he is in partnership with the walker corp and this year you can bring one friend to accompany you and well I talked dad and he's fine with it sooo please Misaki pleaseee"

NORMAL POV

Sakura bobbed up and down pleading for Misaki to come.

"Im not sure. My mum is going to be alone to and who is going to look after the house"

From behind Misaki her mother and Suzuna pooped out of nowhere.

Minako Misaki's mum looked at Misaki encouraging her to go.

"Oh go on dear it will do you good."

"But mum who is going to..." before Misaki could finish Suzuna butted in.

"Dont worry Misaki you left us for four years and we have been fine surely one night won't hurt"

Miskai thought long and hard and finally decide.

"Ok fine but we have 6 hours and I don't have anything to wear!?"

Sakura always has something up her sleave"leave that to me "

So yeh that Chapter 4 please read and review.

Thank you to everyone one who has helped me so far.

Over and out

UrbanOYSTER


	5. Chapter 5

Heeyyy I'm back! :)

I'm soo happy with the reviews being made .

Big thanks to:

Megane no Ohime-sama

Gummybearkiller2000

U r my love

MeruMail

Shannon Jacob

And important note if you are labelled guest please let me know who you are so I can add you to my list. Ok? :)

and EID MUBARAK GUYS!

CHAPTER 5 : THE DRESS

MISAKI POV

Urghhhhhh this is so frustrating. I now have 5 hours to find a dress. What have I agreed to?!"Sakura hurry up ! We need to get going."

"I'm coming Misaki keep your hair on"

Approximately 4 hours and 56 mins left. Make that 55 minutes left.

Sakura comes rushing down the stairs dragging me along with her whilst shouting"bye Ayuzawa san and I'll bring her back in one piece! "

Sakura pulls me across the garden only to find a sleak black Ferrari parked on the curb. Inside was who I can recall as Sakura's driver. I sit down on the cold leather seats and listen to the Ferrari purr to life.

"Ok so Misaki the theme is black and white so which suits you best.?"

"Umm I'm not really sure Sakura I only stick to greys to be honest. What do you think?"

"I think black gives you that sophisticated yet sexy look whereas white would give you sophisticated yet elegant. And I think we should make Misaki look hot so she can get a boyfriend"

"Sakuraaaa reaalllyy! I already told you that im too busy for men. And it's not like im desperate I dont really need one"

"MISAKI AYUZAWA for crying out loud you are 22 of course you need a man in your life. You act like a 50 year old sometimes.

Looking back all my life I've pushed every male away from me. I just repell men instantly. I think Sakura is right. I've realised that the rest of the journey was silent you could even hear the whispers of the wind. The sleak black car slowly pulls to a stop. We must be here. I grab my purse and step out. Sakura on the other side was telling her driver when and where to pick us up . And I just stood there gaping at the possessiveness each and every item has . It reminds of Bicester village just buy looking at the prices.

"Sakura there's no way im going to afford anything here."

"Who says your paying. Come on its my treat for coming, home even though you forget to call me"

"Oh yeah... sor..sorry about that... things got a bit hectic"

"Right come on lets go"

NORMAL POV

Sakura dragged Misaki in every shop possible. They must have tried on about 150 dresses each. But nothing came to Misaki's liking. They only had 1 hour and 30 mins left.

"Sakura look if I cant find anything I guess will have to call it quits and you just go"

"NO misaki I'm going to find you a dress. And we have to get you to the party otherwise my beautiful dream of you finding your prince will be shattered. "

The next shop was the last shop that specialised in dresses. As Misaki walked in,a white lace dress stood in the corner with small diamonds covering the low neckline. The dress had longsleeves which towards the end was just embroided lace. The dress was long and wavy. It was pure black with the tiniest bits of crystallised silver.

It caught Misaki's eye. But couldn't imagine her wearing it but she had to try it on.

"Umm Sakura can I ...I please try that dress over there on?"

"Yeah sure I want to try these to let's go together"

Misaki picked the dress up and took it with her.

Three, two, one

Misaki and Sakura stepped out together. Sakura's dress was a knee length black dress with a sweet heart neckline as well ad having sliver diamonds bordering her neckline the middle of her dress . It gave her that look of importance. Misaki on the other hand looked sophisticated the black dress came to the floor the lowcut neckline was embedded with crystals they bought out her amber eyes making her look fierce.

"Oh my god Sakura your dress is amazing it suits you so well. Wow you look so beautiful"

"Thank you Misaki, but you look so gorgeous. Just wow. I think I might be in love with you! "

"Misaki I think these are the ones"

Hey sorry for taking so long but hope you enjoy

Over and out UrbanOYSTSER.

.


	6. Chapter 6

Sooooo sorry guys I have been so busy. Stupid school work. Anyway im back just want to say thank you whiteangel you have been really supportive as well as all my previous supporters. I will be continuing just got a bit caught up.

I dont own maid sama unfortunately.

CHAPTER 6 V-NECK JUMPER?

NORMAL POV

The walker mansion was like a bee's hive everyone was rushing for the last minute preparations. The entrance was decorated with white ribbon, underneath it was the black ribbon. A crystal chandelier hung from the ceiling. Each and every crystal caught the light refracting the tiny specticales of light showing the colours of the rainbow. Along one of the sides were black coat hangers. Hanging across the main door was a painting of the walkers.

After a day of preparing the Walker mansion was finally ready all that was missing were the guests and Takumi.

"Could all staff report to the main hall"stood in his black amarni suit was Gerald. He had his hair swept back only leaving a few strands to remain on his face. His body clung on to the white shirt which he left the top button undone."Hurry up you imbeciles we haven't got much time left!"

Everyone started scurrying at the young masters orders.

"Tonight has to be perfect. We Walkers have a reputation to uphold. And you have your jobs on the line, do I make my self clear."

"Yes sir" they all repeated like they were practicing a drill.

TAKUMI POV

I look at my self in the giant mirror across my room. I wore a pair of sleak black abercombie and fitch shoes, with black straight suit trousers a white shirt matched with a black skinny tie. All from the lates gucci section. My hair was in its normal position . On my left hand was ablack rolex watch. I stand here debating wether or not I should wear my black v-neck.

"Knock knock" before I could reply Gerald already let himself in.

"What ?!" I simply reply. While tieing up the lace on my shoes.

"Oh nothing brother just making sure your looking spick and span for tonight, we have a lot of important guests to please." Gerald stood leaning against the door frame.

"I'm warning you Gerald one move I don't like I will be on the next plane out of here"

"Oh dear brother I only do what's best for you. Oh and id you do try to escape please dont bother we have tighter security to ensure that you are staying. By the way wear the v-neck it would at least make you look smart". He gave me one last look over and walked out of that door.

Looking at myself I wonder what I did to deserve such luxuries. If someone could come at click their fingers I would happily trade with anyone. I take one last look at the mirror pulling my signature smirk I walk out of that door leaving the black v-neck behind. Got to be a bit rebellious right?

So this is a kind of warm up to my main event hope you enjoy.

Over and out urbanOYSTER XX


	7. Chapter 7

Heya guys! So basically as you can see my updates are kinda of monthly, so I thought if you guys can be patient I will honestly try and make my chapters a bit longer. Also just to clarify Miskai's dress is black not white it was a and also I've noticed that my bio is empty so I was wondering if you could ask me questions which you would let to know about me so I can answer them on my bio page.

Right better stop talking so here is chapter 7

Chapter 7 The first time was an accident the second is fate.

Takumi POV

Why do they try so hard to keep me in? Its pointless to be honest I could break the entire security system just by walking out of the door with my eyes closed shut. I wonder what my brother is up to, he's always finding a way to push my buttons.

Walking down the stairs I over hear my grandpa and Gerald talking or more like scheming should I say.

"Make sure that boy doesn't step a foot out of the hall! He is the main reason we are doing this "

" I understand grandfather he is the only one who can seek the deal we need to land this opportunity and if we need to use him we will"

"You are absolutely correct, the girl would be happy ,her father will be happy and most certainly I will be happy "

"What about Takumi, I feel sorry for him the girl is quite unsual "

" she may be unsual but her fathers money is worth giving away the murderer of my daughter, just make sure he doesn't step a foot out of this house understood? "

"Yes grandfather "

I jogg back up stepping two steps at a time silently retreating to my room.

Two can play that game.

MISAKI'S POV

I look in the mirror in front of me. My black gown settled elegantly between my feet. The smooth black silk hugged my body displaying curves which even I have never noticed before. The silver crystals shone like thousand stars in the night sky which were stuck on the neckline of my dress. The sleeve were transparent they were made out of thin black netting. The sleeve scrunched at the wrist creating neat pleats. My make up was done . My eyeliner was done so it looked like I have Arabic eyes ( for all those who don't know what Arabic eyes look like search them they are beautiful) I had black Smokey eyeshadow which faded into a light silver at the ends. I wore simple jewelry. A silver locket, silver bangles and small studs In my ears. My hair was done in a messy bun leaving strands of hair to shape my face.

" oneechan Sakura is here "

"Okay thanks Suzuna "

I walk downstairs carefully not to dirty my dress . I had promised Sakura to pay her back for it .

Sakura blossmed like a Sakura tree ( see what I did there hee hee?) she looked amazing her pink hair was open falling nicely to the Side of her head.

"Misaki woow you look amazing is that really you. Oh yeah I bought my black Jimmy choo heels for you to wear"

" aww you didn't have to Sakura, really you have done so much for me already "

" Misaki Ayuzawa I have not seen you in how many years and you have not bothered to contact me when you got back! I want to do this for you as a best friend, please Misaki let me? !"

"It really should be me who should bother you have done so much thank you "

I walk over to Sakura and give her a big hug she really means the world to me, oh and mental note to pay Sakura back for everything she has done. I don't want to be indebted to her.

"Right Misaki let's go " Sakura was easily excited you could tell from the eagerness bawling out of her eyes.

"Ok bye mum I'm going "

My mother walks in with a camera " but first Misaki I need a picture "

We all bunch up together and wait for the timer to click. The picture was taken and Sakura dragged me out of that door faster than you can say supercalafojalisticexpialadosious.( didn't know how it's spelt lol)

Normal POV

The grand hall was all set up and the Walker mansion looked like the Taj Mahal. The guest were all lining up waiting to arrive in.

However inside the mansion was another story. The entrance was sparkling clean showing passion for class. The grand hall was set up there's a long table displaying foods from all sorts of culture ranging from Indian , English, Thai and lots more. Hanging directly down the middle was a huge chandelier glistening elegantly retracting the tiniest bit of light.

Every thing was set one thing was missing and that was the guests.

The doors finally opened allowing the following people of upper class to escort themselves in. The buzz of chatter filled the home. The routine would go "hello and welcome annual Walker ball please may I take your coat thank you "

Finally arriving was a matte black Lamborghini aventador it pulled up at the main entrance. Two young girls stepped out , they caught everyone's attention looking sexy yet sophisticated. One of the girls had fiery Amber eyes which showed the world she was fearless and that nothing could break her whereas the other girl called out' you can try but you won't succeed' together the flawlessly walked the mansion earning a couple of wolf whistle along the way.

MISAKI POV

Well that was quite and entrance. I felt eyes digging into my back as me and Sakura walked in to the main hall. The mansion was just wow, it showed that whoever lived here had power money and fame. We finally arrived at the hall and Sakura introduced me to a couple of people there was a guy called kuuga who I know found out was Sakura' s boyfriend . He had messy blond hair and a snake bite piercing on the left side of his lip. Also there was a young women about 24 years old she had mid length black hair she was only a couple of centimetres shorter than me her name was Rukia Kurosaki she came along with her husband Ichigo Kurosaki, he was quite an unsual character bright orange hair very tall, muscler and lean completely opposite to his wife but they matched each other perfectly.

"Hey Misaki me and kuuga are going to dance are you going to be ok? "

"Yeah Sakura sure go ahead I'll be fine "

"Thanks Misaki your the best "

Sakura seems very happy but I swear if he hurts her I will break his neck. After watching kuuga take Sakura away I decide to take a walk around the mansion.

I end up walking out side taking a light walk along the beautiful flowers. Suddenly I hear some rustling behind me.

TAKUMI POV

All I could hear was music. Suprise surprise Takumi it is a party. I can't believe I have been dragged here for some stupid social event. Peopel are talking to me but I'm blocking them out. Oh I really cannot be bothered. I excuse my self and decide to take a walk I stroll along the garden taking in the sweet smelling flowers as I go. Not noticing where I have stumbled across I stop and notice a small locket on the floor . It was silver , nothing fancy but something special.

I turn around to walk back to the mansion. As soon I turn my body I come in contact with another.

Here it is this was a hard as I am trying not to give too much away. Hee hee any way enjoy and don't forget to ask me questions over and out Urban oysterxxx


End file.
